


Riddle Me a Kiss

by crunchy_boings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And only kissing, Kissing, M/M, Natasha and Tony are mentioned, Oneshot, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_boings/pseuds/crunchy_boings
Summary: Thor asks Bruce for help with a riddle. Bruce is just happy he’s there.





	Riddle Me a Kiss

 “Banner!” Thor spoke, walking into the lab as if Bruce wasn’t likely busy.

He definitely was busy before Thor made him jump. “Thor, please! You can’t just do that to people!”

  
“Right…” Thor said awkwardly. “Many apologies.”

  
Bruce stood looking at Thor, confused. “So, what did you come to me for, then?”

  
“Hm? Oh, yes! Natasha gave me a riddle to solve but I can’t figure it out. Tony seeks amusement in not helping me.” Thor explained.

  
“Okay, I guess I can help with that.” Bruce sighed in relief. Puzzles are way better than being needed for some sort of fight.

  
After Thor told the scientist what Nat told him, Bruce lit up. “That’s easy.” He quickly explained it but towards the end Thor looked unfocused.

  
“Hey, are you still here?” He asked. Thor looked into his eyes.

  
Suddenly, the god’s hands were pulling him close. Mouth was on mouth. Small sparks came from Thor’s hands.

Everything was floating in the air. Bruce pulled away.

  
“Oh. No. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mea-”

  
A soft hand was placed upon Thor’s shoulder. “Hey, man, look. I’m very flattered and-” Bruce thought a moment, looking at the man before him. “Actually. Yeah, you can kiss me again. Of course! What was I saying?”


End file.
